The Wedding Date
by Alece
Summary: When the invitation to his cousin's wedding arrives, Martin must produce the 'girlfriend' his family believes has been taking up so much of his time.
1. Chapter 1: Just Another Day

**Summary:** Martin is a member of the FBI's Missing Persons Unit in New York. After a particularly explosive episode with his father, he has distanced himself from his family in an effort to avoid any further altercations. However, when the invitation for his cousin's wedding arrives, Martin must produce the 'girlfriend' his family believes has been taking up so much of his time. At the beginning of this story, Samantha is the one who has been working White Collar in NYC (instead of Martin working it in Seattle). We'll learn more about Sam and her history as the story progresses. Elena has always been a part of the MPU.

**A/N:** I don't own anything - I'm just using the characters and episodes for my own entertainment. Events from episodes are not in chronological order from the show; I have and will continue to use episodes when and if they serve a purpose for this story. I'll list season and episode numbers at the end of chapters when applicable.

Please let me know if something confuses you and I'll try to explain it.

**Chapter 1: Just Another Day**

Familiar sounds and smells assaulted his ears as Martin entered the coffee bar. A barista was busy making coffee while another was taking orders and dealing with line of waiting customers. Getting in the queue, Martin glanced quickly at the televisions on the wall noticing that they were all turned to various news channels most were reporting on the rescue of Private Jessica Lynch from earlier that week. Martin shook his head at the media attention being given to a missing persons case from Iraq when it was his job to find the people who disappeared in New York City everyday.

Grabbing his coffee Martin turned to the long table where other customers were enjoying their morning coffee, some with the paper others with books or magazines and a few had laptops or cell phones out. Martin glanced at his watch before heading to the nearest open seat across from a cool blond. "This seat open?" he checked.

She looked up from the paper and nodded, "Yeah." Her voice caught Martin off guard; it was a little raspy as though she hadn't used it yet that morning or had been crying recently. He wondered if either explanation was the right one. She shuffled the paper closer to her on the table as he sat down. With nothing better to do, Martin sat watching the screens on the wall behind her, but he wasn't able to give any of the segments his full attention.

Ever since he'd received that invitation Martin hadn't been able to give his full concentration to anything, not even at work where it was imperative he be able to do his job effectively. Even his colleagues had noticed, Danny had been giving him odd looks since last week and just yesterday Vivian had asked if everything was okay with him. _'It's not like I didn't ask for it,'_ Martin reminded himself. _'If I hadn't –'_ just then his cell phone rang.

"Fitzgerald," he answered, already reaching for the notepad and pen he always kept in the inside pocket of his jacket. "Yeah," he wrote the pertinent information that Elena was telling him about the latest missing person, knowing that he had to ignore his personal problems for the time being.

Before his brief interruption, Samantha had been engrossed in the article about the suspected murder of television news reporter, Delia Rivers. The article gave an overview of the work done by the Missing Persons Unit of the FBI in order to apprehend the suspect, Freddie Katan, on unrelated charges. The statement released by the bureau expressed doubt over ever finding her body.

A sigh escaped her mouth as Samantha began folding up the newspaper and finishing off her drink. In White Collar, the subjects of their investigations usually didn't end up dead. After stuffing the paper in her purse, Samantha pulled out her BlackBerry. Checking it for the time, she noticed the missed calls from work, _'Shit, I must have forgotten to turn the ringer on this morning.'_

Samantha hurriedly pushed away from the table and grabbed her purse from the back of the chair where she had hung it earlier. With her phone pressed to her ear, she headed around the table toward the exit. Someone held it open for her when she reached it; still listening intently to the message from her teammate about the case that had come in that morning Samantha barely managed to give a cursory thanks as she began walking briskly toward the Federal Plaza.

A/N: This was just a teaser to see if people are interested in reading more, let me know by reviewing/subscribing below!

The coffee shop is "RBC NYC Coffee" (rbcnyc . com).


	2. Chapter 2: The Plan

**Summary:** Martin is a member of the FBI's Missing Persons Unit in New York. After a particularly explosive episode with his father, he has distanced himself from his family in an effort to avoid any further altercations. However, when the invitation for his cousin's wedding arrives, Martin must produce the 'girlfriend' his family believes has been taking up so much of his time.

At the beginning of this story, Samantha is the one who has been working White Collar in NYC (instead of Martin working it in Seattle). We'll learn more about Sam and her history as the story progresses. Elena has always been a part of the MPU.

**A/N:** I don't own anything - I'm just using the characters and episodes for my own entertainment. Events from episodes are not in chronological order from the show; I have and will continue to use episodes when and if they serve a purpose for this story.

**Chapter 2: The Plan**

The team had been brought in on a case where the missing woman had worked with Martin while he was stationed in Seattle. Katie Duncan had been the mail girl in the Seattle office, but she had also been mentally unstable. The entire time they had been looking for her, Martin had been unable to remember anything about the young woman. There he was in a picture with her, but he couldn't even recall what the office party had been about, let alone who had delivered his mail. She committed suicide before they had been able to fine her.

Finding people when it was too late was never easy. The result of this case was made worse because of the guilt Martin couldn't help feeling due to his inability to remember the girl. It disturbed him that he could be so unobservant merely because he had felt comfortable in his office. This realization made him wonder where else he was letting things slip. Now was not a good time to be getting lazy, not with the ruse he needed to orchestrate and pull off.

Without warning Danny sat down on the edge of his desk, "Come on, Martin," he wheedled, "What's going on with you? It's not just this case, man; you've been off all week."

Martin shrugged as he looked over at his friend and colleague. "Nothing, amigo. Just family stuff, you know."

"Don't I ever," was the Latino's emphatic reply.

"Tell you what, buy me a drink and I'll tell you."

A half hour later a club soda and a sidecar were sitting in front of the two agents as Martin unloaded about the situation with his family. "I've been avoiding them ever since that night. When the work excuse stopped working and my aunt kept pushing me for the real reason I wasn't coming by for dinner on Fridays, I came up with an excuse that would satisfy her."

Danny nodded in understanding. "You told her you had started a relationship."

"And now she expects me to bring my nonexistent girlfriend to Allison's wedding." Martin sighed as he rested his head in his hands above the bar. He just couldn't see a way out of this situation.

"So, why don't you bring her?" As Martin's head shot up, Danny placed a hand on his arm and hurried to explain, "We find someone to act as your girlfriend for this thing and later you can regret to inform your family that she broke up with you for some reason or another." His friend didn't respond. "What?" Danny asked, "It's a great plan!"

Martin let out a sardonic laugh before inquiring, "Where exactly am I going to find a girl able to stand up against my family? Huh? Danny, you've met them, you know how critical they can be. I don't know anyone who would be able to maintain a ruse like this." Martin looked at him in question and demanded, "Do you?"

Danny just smiled back at him. "As a matter of fact, I do."

**A/N:** Please let me know what you think! I want to know what you like and what you think I can improve on. If you're interested in more, **REVIEW**!

Katie Duncan – Without a Trace Season 5, Episode 7: "All the Sinners Saints"


	3. Chapter 3: The First Meeting

**A/N:** Sorry for the huge delay in updating :( I was finishing up at university and then I was working on the set of a television show - neither of which provided enough time for me to write. Now that both have finished, I'll be working on having the next chapter up shortly. Thanks for your patience! Enjoy!

**Chapter 3: The First Meeting**

Samantha wondered, not for the first time, what exactly she had gotten herself into. If she hadn't fallen for the story Danny had spun for her on their lunch break yesterday - half of which she was pretty sure he'd made up on the spot in his effort to convince her - Samantha didn't think she would have been here tonight. Even if only half of the yarn was true, his friend was in a bit of a tight spot and Danny thought she would be able to help him.

Deciding that some fresh air might help clear her head, Sam paid the cabbie and began walking toward Church Street and the bar that had been chosen for their first meeting. At least Danny had picked a nice place to spend your Friday night. TriBeCafe, the small restaurant and bar she was heading to, boasted Japanese-American cuisine and had received positive reviews since its opening.

The building's facade had three split-level, paned panels with the entrance in the center. Expelling one last uncertain breath, she pulled the door open and stepped inside. Sam took note of the minimalist decor' the modern furniture set against the subtle Japanese design on the walls gave the space a feel of approachable sophistication.

Navigating through the people milling between the bar and the tables set against the wall, Sam headed to where Danny's friend was supposed to be waiting. As she approached the booth directly in front of the fireplace, just past the bar, she took a moment to take in the profile of the man she was about to save from himself before she took the last few steps and addressed him directly.

Martin couldn't believe he was actually going along with this. He hadn't actually believed Danny when he'd said he would find someone to help him out. He figured meeting the woman once didn't mean he would go through with the harebrained scheme their mutual friend had cooked up to get him out of this unscathed.

In a concentrated effort not to watch the entrance for a woman fitting the brief description Danny had given him earlier, Martin was staring thoughtlessly at the blaze in front of him. There was one thing he couldn't figure out, what reason could this woman have to help him? He was a complete stranger to her, Martin wondered if Danny had truly convinced her or if she just wanted a story to laugh about with her girlfriends.

Trying to remember that they were each friends with Danny, Martin fiddled absentmindedly with the corkscrew for the bottle of white wine he had ordered. The two empty glasses on the table in front of him were just waiting to be filled. He caught sight of his watch and was debating how much longer he should wait for her to show up when he heard his name come from her lips.

His hands stopped moving. She was standing a little to his left and behind him. Turning, he noticed her cleavage first. As he took in the rest of her appearance, Martin figured the blouse would have been more work appropriate with the suit's jacket over it. On it's own and with it's sleeves rolled up to three quarter length, an extra button undone and paired with the dark gray skirt and heels that suggested after hours fun, the white collard shirt was definitely _not_ work appropriate.

Martin promptly rose to his feet and reached out to shake her hand not realizing that he was still holding the corkscrew in his hand. Samantha took the few crucial steps forward as he set the tool on the table so that when he turned around she was in his arms. His return of the gesture was stiff, just like she had expected. When his arms settled around her, Sam allowed her body to melt into his.

She hoped he realized that without the luxury of time they needed to become comfortable with each other quickly.

Holding on until she felt the muscles in his shoulders relax, she pulled out of his grasp and heard him return her greeting as she slipped into the booth. "Sam." She flattered herself for a moment thinking that the husky quality of his voice was a result of their physical closeness moments prior before reminding herself that it was probably the result of being just as nervous as she was at that moment. She smiled as he took his seat.

"What?"

She looked up to find Martin smiling with her, his dimples in full force as he went about opening the wine. Samantha shook her head slightly, "Nothing." He didn't seem convinced. "It's just that Danny always calls me 'Sam' and now he has you doing it too."

When he had finished opening and pouring the wine, she took a small sip and smiled, "That's nice."

"Yeah?" He sounded relieved, "Apparently white wine goes best with the food they serve here."

After they ordered, the agent in Sam sensed Martin's reticence - he wasn't sure where to begin. "Why don't you start at the beginning?"

It should have been easy, only it wasn't. How had things gotten to this point? Martin wasn't even sure anymore.

"A few months ago, OPR investigated my unit and my father made sure that I was not the target of their investigation." Martin let out an indignant sigh, "You know the worst fart of the whole thing is that he thought - _still_ thinks he was helping! And that's after I made it clear to him that I could manage my career without the Deputy Director's help!"

"That obviously didn't go over well," Sam agreed, deciding it would be best to ignore the tinge of disappointment she detected in his tone. "And you made up a girlfriend because ..."

He shrugged in response, "Work stopped being believable." When Sam continued to watch him intently, Martin rubbed the back of his neck and admitted something he had been trying to deny, "And I ... I wanted everyone to understand my staying away." It seemed like the edge of her lips lifted slightly at that, but he couldn't be sure.

"You care what they think and you don't want to make them choose sides." Reaching out, Samantha placed one of hers on top of his fidgeting hands. "That doesn't make protecting yourself wrong, Martin."

Seeing the understanding in her warm brown eyes, it occurred to Martin that they might actually pul this off.

Please review! Let me know what you think! - A

**A/N:** The restaurant is TriBeCafe. Here is a link to a photo of the interior: .yelpcdn(dot)com/bphoto/gPbvuRJ6oyYX6qLoL9eglw/l


	4. Chapter 4: The Situation

**A/N:** This is the fastest update I've ever done and should be considered somewhat out of character. BUT I wanted to generate some interest in the story and encourage any suggestions you might have. Enjoy!

**Chapter 4: The Situation**

They had decided to meet at a coffee shop near the office before leaving, each agreeing that the two hour drive would help them solidify their story. As he walked up from the Bureau's parking garage, Martin remembered how, after staying on the safe topic of work while they ate, Samantha had started asking him harder questions in an effort to clarify what _exactly_ they were going to be doing while they were with his family in the Hamptons.

**Flashback**

"So, how much have you told them about your girlfriend?" Sam asked, taking a sip from her second glass of wine. "About me?" she prompted.

Martin set down his own glass and shook his head, "Not much at all. When they ask, I've been telling them that I don't want to get their hopes up or jinx the relationship or anything else I think will put them off asking."

"For how long?"

"A few months."

"So, in addition to the work excuse, that means - in their minds at least - that we've been together between four and six months," she looked to him for confirmation.

Rubbing his neck Martin hesitantly admitted, "I've been avoiding my family for almost six months."

Sam gave him a quizzical look. "And that's unusual?"

He nodded. "Why?"

"Nothing really. They're just going to think this is more serious a relationship which is going to make our job harder." she looked at the fireplace as if she were trying to find the right words. "They're going to expect a different level of ... intimacy after six months and we're going to have to manufacture that for them."

Looking back at Martin, Samantha seemed to realize that he really was in over his head. She tried to find a way to make this easier for him to approach. "What if you think of it as an assignment?" She elaborated at his incredulous expression, "I mean, _technically_ we're going in undercover."

He looked incredulously at her. "Is that how you're going to approach it?"

"Yeah," Sam took a second to try to figure out what his hang up was about and how she could help him get over it. "Obviously you'll have a harder time with it because it's _your_ family, but, fundamentally, it's the same thing." Martin still looked skeptical. "We use our training on each other. Then we create a timeline of events we can follow if they ask about our relationship and we aren't together.

"Preparation is key here, Martin." Samantha leaned forward to emphasize her point, "It's like going into an interrogation and you already know the answers to the questions. That way -"

"They can't surprise you," Martin finished the stratagem for her.

It was a moment before he asked, "How are we going to that in less than two days?"

He received a beguiling smile from the blond sitting across from him before she replied, "No one said it was going to be easy."

**End Flashback**

Like other New Yorkers, Samantha usually preferred to stay out late and wake up late especially on her days off. Before agreeing to start the drive through Long Island at the same time she would have been going to work, Samantha had insisted that Martin provide the usual amount of caffeine it took for her to function at that time of day. They had both agreed that the two hour car ride would be the best time to iron out the details of their story, the one they would be maintaining while they were with his family for the week. And not just any week.

The week of his cousin's wedding.

_'Shit.'_ Samantha paused in the midst of unloading her bags from the cab and looked around to see Martin exiting the corner Starbucks with a full carrier in his hand. This situation could get messy fast and, considering the position his father held within the bureau, there was more riding on it than Martin's relationship with his family.

**A/N:** What do you think? Please Review!


	5. Chapter 5: The Arrival

A/N: I know, I FINALLY updated! I've been busy with work, though that's no excuse. Hope it's been worth the wait guys, let me know!

* * *

Trees lined both sides of the long driveway, they traveled down it towards the Fitzgerald's Hampton residence, an 'imposing mansion' as Martin had described it. When they entered the circular end of the drive, Samantha finally understood and, despite Martin's warning, felt her mouth gape at the initial sight in front of her. The front door was protected by a square portico held aloft by four round columns, the front of the house created a symmetrical facade as it sprawled on either side of the main entrance. According to the week's itinerary, the two level residence would fill over the next two days to host the immediate family of the bride and groom and any remaining members of the wedding party not included in that group.

Martin took his time rounding the front of the car, he knew the moment of truth was almost upon them. Despite having hashed out the general details of their cover, he was worried his family would expose unforeseen holes in their story. Opening the car door with his right hand, Martin held out his left and asked, "You ready?"

Sam took the proffered hand and moved to stand beside him. Having managed to school her face into what passed as a neutral expression, Samantha tightened her grip on his hand for a moment before tugging on it and steering him to the back of the car, "As ready as I'll ever be."

Martin released Sam's hand as they reached the trunk and he was about to reach in for their luggage when the click of heels had him looking once again toward the portico.

"Marty!"

Previous experience had Martin disregarding the bags to intercept Allison before she could compel his would-be girlfriend to return the tight embrace in which he was now enveloped. Behind his cousin's back, the couple shared a grin, both enjoying her obvious enthusiasm.

Extricating herself from the hug, Allison shifted her attention onto her cousin's counterpart whose hands were now occupied with two bags from the trunk. Going up to her, Allison unceremoniously took one bag from her and held out her hand, "You must be Samantha, Allison Toland, soon to be Cavanaugh."

Sam automatically released the bag to shake the bride's hand, "Samantha Spade, congratulations."

Allison accepted the felicitations as her due moving to place her free arm around the woman who had accompanied her cousin to such an important family event. Not missing the way the other woman tensed at the uninvited contact she shepherded her towards the door, "Marty, you can get the rest of the bags, right?"

The comment was thrown over her shoulder leaving Martin very little choice in the matter. By the time he had wrestled the remaining bags upstairs, Martin could hear laughter coming from the room he usually stayed in during his visits and quickened his pace. Entering the room, he was relieved to find the two women chuckling. Noticing him, Sam took a few steps toward him and casually touched his arm, "Allison just explained why they call you Marty."

Cringing slightly, Martin set the remaining bags on the end of the bed before turning to face his cousin. "I'm sure she did."

"And on that note, I'll leave you two to get settled in." With that rejoinder, Allison beat a hasty retreat.

"It's a cute story," Sam cajoled him, grabbing a bag of her own and beginning to unpack.

On the opposite side of the bed, Martin was unpacking his own bag with gusto. "It wasn't funny at the time," he grumbled.

Samantha wisely refrained from commenting on the attractive pout on his face and changed the subject instead. "So, what's next? After we unpack I mean," she expanded when she didn't receive a response from the man across the bed.

Martin looked up at her before quickly returning to his bag. "Most of the family and wedding party should already be here, but I know there are a few who won't arrive until tomorrow," Martin sighed as he moved onto his next bag. "After we finish here, we should head down and start the introductions."

Releasing her own answering sigh, Samantha took a little extra care as she continued unpacking. The meet and greet with Allison had been easy, after the "nice to finally meet you"s and the "how was the trip?" she had been able to direct the conversation back onto what they had in common - Martin. He had appeared just in time to stop the chat from going any further, but Samantha had no illusions that in the next round of small talk - the one that would repeat itself every time she met a new member of her supposed boyfriend's family - she wouldn't be so lucky.

Let the games begin.

* * *

A/N: I'll be posting links to the photos I'm basing the house off of on my profile. Look for them soon!


End file.
